veronicamarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Logan Echolls/@comment-41.220.69.193-20140623221251
Hello to the Entire Public, Hello, my name is Selena Selly i am from Mexico .I came to this site to share the good works of the Spell Caster Dr 0beyed.I never believed in love,Money spells or magic until i meant this powerful spell caster when i went to Africa in December last year on a business trip. He is really powerful and he can help you cast spells to bring back love one`s gone lost ,misbehaving,lover looking for some one to love you,Money riches,Winning lotto number, bringing back lost your lover, Bring back lost money and magic money spell for a good job,I`m now happy and living testimony because the man i had wanted to marry left me 2 weeks before our wedding day and my life was upside down cos our relationship has been on for years ..I really loved him, but his mother was against us and he had no good paying job . So when i meant this spell caster, i told him what happened and explained the situation of things to him..At first, I was undecided, skeptical and doubtful, but i just gave it a try. And in 5days time when i returned to Texas, my boyfriend, now my husband,Dr Kibitzer ) called me himself and apologized that everything had been settled with his mum and family and he got a new job interview so we should get married and i gave birth to twins that i was cured of HIV ..i didn't believe it cos the spell caster only asked me for my name and my boyfriends name and all i wanted him to do he did it for me... We are hap Hello to the Entire Public, Hello, my name is Selena Selly i am from Mexico .I came to this site to share the good works of the Spell Caster Dr Bright.I never believed in love,Money spells or magic until i meant this powerful spell caster when i went to Africa in December last year on a business trip. He is really powerful and he can help you cast spells to bring back love one`s gone lost ,misbehaving,lover looking for some one to love you,Money riches,Winning lotto number, bringing back lost your lover, Bring back lost money and magic money spell for a good job,I`m now happy and living testimony because the man i had wanted to marry left me 2 weeks before our wedding day and my life was upside down cos our relationship has been on for years ..I really loved him, but his mother was against us and he had no good paying job . So when i meant this spell caster, i told him what happened and explained the situation of things to him..At first, I was undecided, skeptical and doubtful, but i just gave it a try. And in 5days time when i returned to Texas, my boyfriend, now my husband,Dr Kibitzer ) called me himself and apologized that everything had been settled with his mum and family and he got a new job interview so we should get married and i gave birth to twins that i was cured of HIV ..i didn't believe it cos the spell caster only asked me for my name and my boyfriends name and all i wanted him to do he did it for me... We are happily married now and we are expecting our little kid,and my husband also got the new job and our lives became much better and we became very rich. In case any one needs the spell caster for some help, Email him on this email address:(drobeyedspellcaster@gmail.com) ......hope he helps you out. Hurry now and contact him now via email address:(drobeyedspellcaster@gmail.com) .. Thank you very much and i am very happy right now.. Selena Selly ply married now and we are expecting our little kid,and my husband also got the new job and our lives became much better and we became very rich. In case any one needs the spell caster for some help, Email him on this email address:(drbeyedspellcaster@gmail.com) ......hope he helps you out. Hurry now and contact him now via email address:(drobeyedspellcaster@gmail.com) .. Thank you very much and i am very happy right now.. Selena Selly